Double Vision
by Reibunriinta
Summary: (Post ffx-2) Rikku discovers that she has a long lost twin sister who lives on earth. After an unexpected series of events she temporarily switches places with her twin and madness ensues.
1. prologue

**A/N So this is my first fan fic on Hopefully it is a good one. So to avoid confusion the character in the prologue is NOT Rikku. Rikku and her twin have the same name until her twin changes it to Leila before the story starts. So the prologue is about Leila not Rikku. So please R/R because I'd love to hear what you think. I know this prologue is super short but it was the only way I could think to start off this story. So enjoy. ^_~ **

Prologue:

Rikku sometimes thought that the weather reflected her emotions…it didn't of course but it whenever she was happy the sun seemed to be out. The sun seemed to be a good omen to her. So when she woke up one morning to see the sun shining brightly through her window she knew that something good would happen that day. She slowly got up and looked around the room; in the top bunk her roommate was still asleep. Slowly she crept out of bed and changed out of her pajamas. When she left the room she bumped into Mildred, the nice lady that ran the orphanage she lived in.

"Oh Rikku, I was just about to come and get you." She said with a smile "I have a family here that thinks they want to adopt you." Rikku smiled excitedly before running down stairs. She hadn't looked in a mirror when she got dressed so she just hoped she looked cute enough, though Mildred always said it was what's inside of someone that counts.

When Mildred finally got down stairs Rikku was waiting impatiently hopping up and down. She led her to a room where a couple with a little baby sat together with wide smiles on their faces. The mother was very pretty with beautiful brown hair tied into a ponytail and next to her the father looked kind with dark hair and a matching smile. When they saw her they looked so happy that Rikku hoped they would adopt her; she'd be happy with them she was sure. And after talking with them for fifteen minutes they had fallen in love with her. That day she went to her new home with two wonderful parents a baby brother and a new name that she had chosen for herself: Leila, her favorite name.

She was so happy with her new life that she never wondered who her real parents were, or what they were like. Little did she know just how crazy her life would soon become.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N Hey guys I'm back from the dead. Lol JK but seriously I had planned on posting this chapter a lot sooner. OK so just to clarify since this story is dealing with twins and that is almost always confusing, the 'Rikku' in the beginning is not Rikku from FFX, she is that Rikku's twin sister, and she changed her name to Leila when she was adopted. SO we now have the twins Rikku (The character from FFX/X-2) and Leila (My OC who lives on earth) OK this chapter is going to be about Rikku, hope you like it! ^_~

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX or FFX-2 If I did there would be an FFx-3 and a prequel with Lenne and Shuyin' and the audio drama and that other thing wouldn't exist! Anyway I don't own it…but I do own my OC so yeah…that makes me feel better not at all lol. Anyway enjoy the story lol.

RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING

Rikku woke up in a panic, what was the ringing? An enemy attack? Yevon! She jumped out of bed and looked around. First thing her memories came rushing back to her, Yevon wouldn't attack because Yevon was now New Yevon and no longer hated Al Bhed…and besides she had been in Besaid crashing at Tidus and Yuna's place not the Al Bhed's newly rebuilt home. And secondly…she wasn't anywhere near where she had been before!

She was in some strange looking room, with strange posters on the wall of someone who was obviously famous but she couldn't recognize, and strange looking brown walls. The walls were painted to look like dark wood and there were posters and papers pinned all over the walls. The bed she had been laying in was made all nice and orderly with colorful pink blankets and a bright yellow pillow with Bees and Roses on it…strange. In the room there was a desk, and closet full of strange looking cloths. Some strange looking thing was on the desk, it looked like it could be a machina of some type…but it looked way more advanced than anything she'd seen; it had two componants, a screen of some type, then a strange looking box was hooked up to it using a weird looking black wire. But the strangest thing of all was that ringing! What was that anyway? And where was she?

She heard the sound of someone coming upstairs; so she was in at least a two-story building; followed by a knock of the room's white door.

"Leila honey." A woman's voice called from the other side of the door. "Are you alright in there?" _'who is Leila?' 'Where am I?'_

Before Rikku realized what she was doing she called out "I'm fine! Give me a minute!" _'What was that?' 'What am I doing?'_

"You sure?" the woman asked "Your alarm clock is still ringing…are you feeling well?"

Rikku didn't know what to say, obviously this woman had mistaken her for someone else. She figured that she should play along as long as she could, after all maybe she could find a way out of here! "Oops… sorry I forgot…umm…I'll turn it off!"

Frantically she searched for the sound of the noise, that's when she saw the little black box that was creating that awful sound and blinking red numbers at her; like she was supposed to know what that meant! She walked over to it with a frustrated sigh…it was just a machina right? She could stop it, I mean she was an Al Bhed this would be a piece of cake for her! After a few minutes of examining it she gave up and smashed it against the desk. 'Maybe I over-acted a bit…stupid machina!' She muttered to herself before thinking 'what now?.

She was at a disadvantage because she had no clue where she was, and whoever she'd just talked to pretended like she was this 'Leila' person, even though she must have recognized that Rikku's voice wasn't like Leila's at all right? Something fishy was going on and Rikku would find out what it was. In the meantime she would just have to play along.

When she left the room she discovered that the architecture of the building she was in was much different than anything she'd ever seen, and she got the impression that she wasn't in Spira anymore. This would make things much worse for her…what if she never found her way home? What if it took years? Rikku had her whole life ahead of her! She didn't want to waste it in some weird world where people pretended to know her.

When she walked down the stairs; which were weird and beige and looked like they had some kind of fluffy beige carpet the managed to cover all the steps; she found her way into what she assumed to be a kitchen. When she entered the Kitchen, sitting at the Table was a middle aged woman; probably the one she talked to earlier, a middle aged man; probably her husband, and a younger looking boy; probably their son. And they were all gaping at her, the little boy's mouth hung open in shock as the three gaped at her.

'_Well so much for playing along.'_

"Alright…" Rikku started to say throwing her hands up in surrender "You got me I'm n…" She was cut off by the middle aged woman.

"What are you wearing?!" she demanded in disgust staring at Rikku's cloths, or rather lack of them.

Taken by surprise Rikku glanced down at her yellow bra top and short shorts. '_Why does she care about my outfit?' _"Um…what?"

"You are not going to school like that?"

Wait…school? Rikku remember school as an Al Bhed, they taught you Al Bhed, about Machina and how to hold your own against Yevonites that was it! Only little kids went to school!

"School? Do I look like a twelve year old?" she asked irritably. She was met with blank faces. The boy started laughing.

"David, don't laugh at your sister's bad behavior!" the middle aged woman exclaimed. Then she got up and walked over to Rikku. "Leila honey, are you feeling alright? This behavior isn't like you…" The woman put a hand on Rikku's forhead checking for a fever.

"I'm fine!" Rikku exclaimed, if she played along just a little longer maybe she could get out of this place!

The woman sighed. "Good, then go get dressed or you'll be late for school."

"I'm not going to school." Rikku said and mentally added 'I gotta' find a way out of here!

"Yes. You. Are." The woman exclaimed slowly.

"You can't make me!" Rikku burst immaturely.

"I'm your mother, of course I can make you!" the woman exclaimed.

"Wait…what?" _This was going to be a LONG day! _


End file.
